moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moe
"How fascinating." = Description = Perpetually sleep deprived and sallow in complexion due to lack of sun, Moe's physical appearance leaves quite a lot to be desired. Her body is flat and uninteresting when it comes to any distinct feminine features and if not for her voice (which tends to be quite dead pan) and vaguely effeminate jaw line it would be difficult to identify her gender at all. Her black hair is short and styled in a way that could only be described as "never seen a brush in its life" and remains determined to do its own thing no matter how Moe may labor to tame it. She has long given up on such a fruitless endeavour and thus the black mane now covers her eyes with its unruly fringe while recklessly encroaching on the rest of her features. With so much of her face obscured by messy locks, her only truly defining features tend to be the hair itself and the mole that sits just below her left eye. In stark comparison to her unkempt physical appearance, Moe's armour is well cared for and tended to. Her selection of weapons are all equally as fussed over, sharpened and polished to a glowing sheen. A heavy, dark steel chain runs from her right pauldron and to the libram that lays suspended upon her left hip, the thick, metal cover clasped to the links and while the chains remain long enough for her to reference the libram as she needs to. = Personality = Too long lurking among the unliving has made it difficult for her to interact with people normally. She doesn't seem to have much of an interest in them though with the exception of her friend Zendall, so speaking to others on a regular basis can be something of an awkward affair. It's nearly impossible to tell when she is serious or joking (not that she ever jokes) and typical social cues tend to slip right by her. Not just social cues either; she is well read and fairly intelligent but figures of speech and subtlety sail right over her head. To make matters worse she is always eager to bring up interesting things she has read or heard about though they have little to do with the topic at hand and are generally unhelpful. Aside from her awkwardness, she can be incredibly blunt (mostly because she has yet to figure what things you may say to someone outright and what you may not) and tends to not have much about her in the way of social graces. She almost always speaks in a rather dead pan manner and you would be hard pressed to get her to use some vocal inflection when speaking about anything other then the living dead, but even then it is very rare that her voice might change an octave or two. She can be quite selfish in the fact that she acts mostly in favor of her own interests. If someone is in trouble and she is not otherwise occupied with anything too pressing she will help them, but when it comes to the small and unimportant stuff she usually can't be bothered. The fact she can be quite lazy when not pursuing her interests doesn't help; it's during these times she tends to catch a bit of sleep though most of it is either while mounted, sitting or standing and often proves to be a risk to her health. Nodding off only to slide out of your saddle is never a pleasant experience and grows less pleasant when it happens on a regular basis. = History = ] Like nearly all living things Moe was born of a man and a woman, beings she would come to know as Mother and Father. She also come to know two other beings as brother and sister; too bad she grew up to find all of them hopelessly strange and embarrassing. As a result Moe doesn't like to talk about her parents or her siblings, so any questions regarding her past are usually answered with a varying selection of offhand complaints including things like: *"They have terrible naming sense.” *"They are embarrassing and I would really rather not discuss it.” *"No, I do not know the meaning of my name; it's likely just gibberish. I was luckier then my siblings, however..." *"My home? I have no plans to return, it was far too strange for my tastes." Her refusal to talk about her parentage has lead her to being confronted with queries of abuse or darkness in her home. Any such questions were usually met with disappointment, as she has no qualms in admitting that there were no such struggles in her past. Well, other then the usual hardship of over half your race being brutally murdered and the scattered remnants left as vengeful, broken addicts but that is to be expected of just about any Blood Elf. The Undead As much as Moe tries to separate herself from the oddity of her parents, she has never been too successful. The destruction of the Sunwell and the death of so much of her race at the hands of the Scourge left a lasting impression on her, and not one that would be expected. Though she was a morbid thing even before Arthas' crusade against Quel'thalas, it only became worse as she developed an undying curiosity and fascination with the living dead. From how they move despite the decay of their muscular system to the way the plague of Undeath affects their mind, everything about the living impaired fascinates Moe. The Blood Knights were introduced shortly after she decided she would become an adventurer and it gave her the perfect opportunity to pursue her interests. After all, the immunity Paladins receive to the plague of undeath would be one of the most critical tools to her future success of learning about the numerous types of zombies that plague Azeroth. Her interests in the undead and passion for studying them have given her strange habits. She finds it best to study them during the late hours of night when they seem to be more active but her normal duties as a Paladin in the daytime don't allow her to develop a nocturnal schedule. As a result she always seems to be on the verge of passing out due to limited number of hours she allows herself to sleep. Along with the sleep deprivation, she tends to visit the Undercity a bit too frequently to study the Forsaken that live there. She loves to talk to many of the citizens about their undeath, but unfortunately it seems to be a topic most of them are not comfortable in speaking about to some random Blood Elf Paladin who has no reason to be there. She has developed a soft spot for the subjects of her studies, her normal obsessive fascination slowly mutating into something much stranger. Be it a free-willed Forsaken or a mindless, murderous member of the Scourge she will happily shadow after it with an emotional fervor disturbingly close to affection. 'Training' ] Nothing of interest happened during this period of her life other then her determination to finish her training and many nights of soothing blistered hands with cold water and salves until the proper calluses of a sword wielder developed. Once she was able to reach a more battle hardened state her training progressed with relative ease, though it could be noted the excitement of finally escaping her family had her looking positively cheerful for a while. By the time she was close to completing her training the euphoria had worn off and she had returned to her normal bored and disinterested demeanor. 'Zendall' A chance meeting in The Barrens was the driving force that allowed Moe to discover her first true and living friend. She came upon a band of Gnomish bandits who seemed to have it in for an unfortunate Troll. Moe may have been disinterested in the living but she still had her duties to uphold as a Paladin and as a result she came to the rescue of the troll hunter. Moe managed to defeat the band of gnomes and sent them running with the hunter's help and thus Moe met who would become her first real friend: Zendall . Despite her general lack of interest about Zendall and her troll heritage, Moe decided to stick with her while she finished her business in the Barrens to make sure the gnomes wouldn't return and as the time passed the conversation began to flow more easily and before she knew it she found herself with Zendall nearly all the time. Zendall's outlook on life of enjoying the simple things and striving for your goals and ideals no matter how inane they might be was something of an inspiration to Moe, and even allowed the awkward Paladin to come out of her shell to a small degree. Zendall and Moe still visit and spend time together on a regular basis. Though they have their (stark) differences, the friendship is still very important to Moe even though she would never openly admit to it. = Character Gallery = zenmoe.png|Zendall and Moe. Based on a true story. Well, true for the characters at any rate. moe2.png|Alternative of Moe's character image, complete with notes and caricatured versions. moeprofile.png|Moe in Profile, also a color guide or something idk. Ignore the ear in the background, i m bad at drawr. Moebitesfin.png|Moe seems to have had a bit of a run-in with one of her research subjects. Don't worry, she's fine. holesucks.png|Moe's adventures in Cataclysm so far. REALLY. mokou_blackhair.jpg|Moe, drawn by Lindschan http://lindschan.livejournal.com/! mokou.png|Moe is pleased. Drawn by Roanoah http://bunx2.blogspot.com/ http://roanoah.livejournal.com/ moeiscute.jpg|Moe by Diana!http://blackangel-diana.deviantart.com/! boomrightinthekisser.jpg|MOE PUNCHES DRAGONS. Drawn by Khamina!!!! ippylovesyou.jpg|Moe is bored, drawn by Amara! http://amarafox.livejournal.com/ Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Paladin Category:Horde Category:Blacksmith Category:Jewelcrafter